Gen'ei Fouu
Gen'ei Fouu is a Genin-level Shinobi from Kirigakure who due to conflicting interests now serves Hikagakure. As a new member of the village he has yet to show the extent of his abilities, and is hardly noticed by the general public due to his quiet and elusive nature. Background Gen'ei, born as a member of the Fouu clan whom were renowned for their skill in thievery. During his childhood he was considered a thief among thieves as he went unseen even within his own clan, earning him the name, "Phantom Thief." Though almost never seen, Gen'ei was not unheard of as some even called him the "Child of Naitouingu" for the fact that any loot gained from a heist was given as an offering to the Deity. Gen'ei stole whatever he could, whenever he c ould always offering as much as possible to show loyalty; even going as far as to have feathers tattooed all over his arms to represent the Fouu clan's Lord and Master. His time spent devoted to Naitouingu would soon be aimed at a different person after hearing rumors of a boy roughly his age by the name of Reikoku. Gathering as much information as he could, Gen'ei learned that the boy was aiming to take the role as leader of the clan which intrigued him. It was widely known that the clan was in danger due to it's reputation built in Kirigakure and the amount of trouble they had caused. Only time was a factor as to when the clan would be destroyed and the sad thing was that no one in the clan was going to do anything about it, but it seemed Reikoku was. Gen'ei would choose to take action as well, deciding to help Reikoku whether he wanted it or not. He spent his time waiting and gathering resources until whispers of the plan devised was propagated through certain sources. The plan was to steal a diamond of importance from one of the council members of Kirigakure, knowing that just the though was suicide Gen'ei came up with his own plan to use in conjunction with Reikoku's. During the original heist, Gen'ei would pull in favor's to have smoke bombs and nerve agents set off in strategic places around the village to cause confusion among the troops. While that would lure most guards away, Gen'ei would use his own nerve agent to paralyze his target council member stealing two items he had always aimed for. A pair of unique looking daggers, Akari which had a white handle with a curved blade and Kuragari which had a black handle with a curved blade. With the heist complete, and plenty of commotion created; Gen'ei used confusion and anger to blame a villager for the crimes committed by spreading rumors and planting evidence to condemn the individual. This would take eyes off the Fouu clan, at least for a time while Reikoku rose to power as the new leader of the Fouu. Reikoku would speak of a new village that they could start anew in. A village where the clan could become something more than just thieves. This village gave not only Gen'ei hope but the clan as a whole hope for a new future as Reikoku led them to their new life in Hikagakure. Personality Gen'ei '''is very reserved and private, his emotions are never shown. This is strengthened by his upbringing and training received by the Fouu clan, though even before the training he was much of a loner, despite this he gives off a gentle aroma. In combat he maintains the same apathetic persona, his intentions however are merciless and he always goes for the kill due to his "Kill or be killed" raising. '''Gen'ei is a devoted believer and follower of their god Naitouingu, and though he almost never speaks, he usually leaves with the greeting, "Naitouingu watch over you." Appearance '''Gen'ei '''appears to be in his teens, standing at roughly five-seven possessing an athletic build. His piercing emerald green eyes hide behind medium length dark brown hair, complimenting a light-skinned complextion. He typically wears a long-sleeved white collared button up shirt, under a black coat similar to a blazer. Loosely worn around the neck, a crimson colored scarf hangs down to about mid-chest. Sitting around his waist is a leather strap with a 32oz gourd dangles with water inside as well as one dagger on the left and right. He also carries a black satchel for carrying herbs along with any other items that might be useful. His pants are a grayish tint that are somewhat tattered at the ankles, he travels barefoot. Abilities Taijutsu Nature Transformation Chakra Prowess Intelligence Herbalism Quotes Category:Characters Category:Genin